


Go Go and Cass' Affair

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Beads, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Aunt Cass catches Go Go masturbating in her bathroom and decides to join in. Later, Honey Lemon catches the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a busy day for Go Go Tomago. Her first day as her own one woman bike courier service and had been swamped by the number of customers who needed their packages delivered today. Go Go spent the entire morning and afternoon riding around San Fransokyo on her custom bike delivering every package, and even though she worked out plenty the day had left feeling exhausted and rank. Unfortunately her dorm was all the way on the other side of town.

Go Go had just finished delivering her last package and collapsed on a park bench when her phone went off. Go Go struggled to pull it out of her pocket and see who it was. She saw it was Hiro.

“Hello Hiro.” Go Go answered, exhausted.

“Hey Go Go,” Hiro replied, “we were wondering when you would get back to the lab.”

“Not for a while,” Go Go pulled herself upright onto the bench, “I got to drag my butt back and it’s going to take forever.”

“You sound beat.”

“I am beat. I need a shower and a nap.”

“Oh. Well, according to the tracker in your bike-“

“You put a tracker in my bike?’

“According to the tracker you’re two blocks down from the cafe. You can let yourself in through the back and use our shower there. The shop’s closed today so no one should around except for Aunt Cass.”

Go Go had forgotten that the Lucky Cat Café was nearby. “Thanks Hiro.” Go Go said.

“No problem,” Hiro replied.

Go Go hung up, got up, and started pushing her bike towards the Lucky Cat Café with renewed enthusiasm. It did not take long for her to reach cafe. Go Go locked her bike outside and let herself in through the back entrance that led up to Hiro and Aunt Cass’s apartment, leaving her shoes on the ground floor by the door.

“Hello,” Go Go called out as she climbed the stairs to the kitchen, “Miss Hamada?”

“Up here!” Came a reply from the kitchen. Go Go made it up the stairs and saw Aunt Cass standing on a stool, trying to get something out of a cabinet.  
If there was one benefit to being a part of Hiro’s superhero team it was getting to see more of Cass Hamada. Go Go first saw Cass when she would meet Tadashi at the school. Go Go loved her beautiful smile, her gorgeous hair, and those fantastic tits that sagged just a little. From the top of the stairs Go Go could see that those donuts Cass ate were going to all the right places. Go Go knew to keep her cool and not be obvious in her leering or else she would never hear the end of it.

Cass turned away from what she was looking for. “Hey Go Go,” Cass said, “Hiro called and said you’d be coming by.”

“Yeah,” Go Go replied walking up to Cass, “I just need to use your shower and I’ll go.”

“Go right ahead, the bathroom’s at the bottom of the stairs.” Cass turned back to cabinet, “now where did I put that vanilla? Ah!” Aunt Cass reached into the back of the cabinet, causing the chair to wobble. Go Go reached out to steady Cass and accidentally grabbed two handfuls of Cass’s soft rear. Aunt Cass turned around and looked down at Go Go.

“You enjoying yourself back there sweetie?” Aunt Cass said with an unusually evil grin. Go Go pulled back, flustered at the comment.

“Y-yeah, sure.” Go Go tried to play it off. “I’m just going to go take that shower now.”

“Mmmm-hmmm.” Cass gave Go Go an exaggerated wink and went back to her cabinets. Go Go quickly shuffled towards the bathroom, hoping Aunt Cass hadn’t seen her blushing.

The Hamada household bathroom was a moderate affair with a toilet, sink, and mirror on the right side and a shower/tub combo on the left side, with a little stool next to the tub. Go Go peeled off her clothes, left them on the toilet seat and checked herself out in the mirror.

Not that Go Go would ever admit it to anybody else but she felt pretty good about her body. All the time on her bike had given her an ass you could bounce a quarter off of and some nice muscly hips, and her tits were nice and big. Go Go absentmindedly started fondling her breasts and wondered if Aunt Cass would like them. She imagined Cass playing with them as she moved her hand down to her crotch. Go Go started rubbing herself with one hand and continued pinching her nipple with her other hand. Go Go ran her fingers over her slit as she massaged her clit with her palm, moving over to the stool and sitting down to steady herself. With the extra support Go Go spread her legs and started fingering herself.

Go Go was so into herself she didn’t hear the door open ever so quietly behind her, or the light footsteps sneaking up on her.

“Please Miss Hamada,” Go Go mumbled to herself, “don’t stop.”  
“If you insist.” Before Go Go had a chance to react one of Cass’s arms wrapped around Go Go’s chest and her other arm had enveloped the arm Go Go was using to play with herself, entwining her fingers with Go Go’s.

“What do we have here?” Cass asked.

“Nothing.” Go Go stammered.

“I don’t think it was nothing,” Aunt Cass replied, giving Go Go’s nipple a pinch, “I think you were touching yourself in my home. In fact it sounds like you were touching yourself to me.” Aunt Cass pushed Go Go’s hand down with her own hand, forcing Go Go to continue finger fucking herself with both their fingers. Go Go gasped at the extra sensation of another woman pressed against her cunt.

Go Go tried to turn around but Aunt Cass held her too tightly. She could see that Cass was naked too, and could feel Aunt Cass’s nipples digging into her back. Cass’s head was hovering over Go Go’s shoulder so she could watch her work better. When Go Go turned to look at Cass she leaned forward and gave Go Go and deep, long kiss. Go Go moaned into her mouth as Cass frenched her.

“Are you about to cum dear?” Aunt Cass asked the squirming teenager. Go Go nodded her response. Cass smiled and started nibbling on Go Go’s ear. Go Go rubbed her clit faster as Cass fucked her with two of her fingers.

“Please Miss Hamada-”

“Call me Aunt Cass.”

“Please Aunt Cass, I’m almost there!” Cass could feel the Go Go tightening around her fingers. The girl works out, that’s for sure, Aunt Cass thought. She was have trouble moving her hand.

With a final push of Aunt Cass’s fingers Go Go let out a sharp cry and came over her and the older woman’s hands. Aunt Cass pulled her off the tiny stool and onto the bathroom floor and held Go Go as she climaxed. Go Go was tensing so hard Cass couldn’t pull her fingers out. The two sat there on the ground, Aunt Cass holding onto Go Go as she rode out her orgasm.

Go Go calmed down and fell into a post-orgasm bliss as she leaned against Aunt Cass. Go Go was in heaven, she had fantasized about this moment so many times and now it had really happened.

“That’s it sweetie,” Aunt Cass said, pulling her fingers out of Go Go, “breath slowly.” Aunt Cass stuck her now sticky digits into Go Go’s mouth and made the girl suck off her own cum, Go Go relished her own taste as she sucked on Cass’s hand.

“That was amazing Aunt Cass,” Go Go said after she had regained her composure, “I’ve never done that with anyone else before.” Aunt Cass was kissing Go Go’s neck. Go Go may have been exhausted but Cass was still rarin’ to go. 

“Glad you enjoyed yourself sweetie,” Cass said between kisses, “now I need some attention.” Cass got up, picked Go Go off the floor, and led her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom next door.

Aunt Cass’s room was smaller than Hiro and Tadashi’s room. It had a double bed, a closet by the door, a side desk next to the table, and a regular table by windows that looked down onto the street.

Aunt Cass sped up when she saw her bed. She tossed the surprised Go Go onto her bed, and crawled on top of her before Go Go had a chance to react, leaving a trail of kisses up past Go Go’s stomach and between her breasts.

“Oh Go Go, I need this,” Aunt Cass said, looming over the teenage girl, “it’s been too long since I’ve been fucked, especially by someone as cute as you.” Aunt Cass sat up, her body positioned over Go Go’s face, “Use that tongue of yours and lick my pussy.” Go Go could barely contain her excitement.

Trying to remain calm, Go Go admitted: “I’ve never actually had sex with another woman.” Cass smiled down at the girl.

“That’s okay,” Cass said, inching herself forward until her knees were lined up with Go Go’s shoulders, “start by giving me a kiss. Then run your tongue up and down the folds.”

Go Go looked up at Aunt Cass’s pussy. She had never seen a real woman’s vagina up close like this before. Cass’ looked good, it was surprisingly pink, a little open, with her clit sticking out on top.

Go Go lifted her head up and gave Cass’ clit a kiss. Cass gave a shudder at the sensation and bit her lip, it had been too long. Emboldened by her action Go Go gave Cass another kiss, this time lingering on her clit. Go Go touched Cass’ clit with her tongue, then flicked it slowly up and down.

“That’s it sweetie,” Cass encouraged, “you’re doing great. That feels so good, keep fucking my clit with that tongue of yours!” Cass lowered herself down so Go Go did not have to strain her head. She was practically sitting on Go Go’s face.

Go Go decided to give licking Cass’ pussy a try. With one hand she encouraged Cass to move a bit forward. From Cass’s perspective Go Go’s lower face was enveloped in her crotch, her nose tickled by Cass' pubes.

Go Go stuck her tongue out, feeling for Cass’s cunt. She found her folds, and nervously gave them a lick. Then when Cass didn’t object Go Go tried again, giving Cass’ cunt more attention until she got into a rhythm.

Aunt Cass was enjoying herself. Cass started grinding her pussy against Go Go’s face, trying to add to the sensation Go Go was giving her pussy. She started fondling her tits with one of her hands, and with her other hand she held onto Go Go’s head, encouraging her further.

“You’re such a good pussy licker Go Go, you should do this more often.” Cass encouraged.

“Thanks Aunt Cass.” Go Go mumbled into Cass’s cunt. Go Go sped up her licking and started sticking her tongue into Cass. Go Go started rubbing herself again and held onto Aunt Cass’ ass to steady her better.

Aunt Cass could feel her orgasm building up. Go Go really was good at this for a beginner. Cass grinded harder against Go Go’s face to the point that Go Go was having difficulty keeping up.

“That’s it Go Go, that’s it, keep going you’re such a dirty cunt licker! Fuck me harder!” Cass yelled, her normally bubbly composure overruled by an overwhelming desire to cum. Go Go responded as best as she could.

With a long scream Cass came all over Go Go’s face. Cass couldn’t hold herself up with the waves of pleasure rolling through her and she sat down on Go Go, pushing as hard as she could down on her face. Cass grabbed Go Go’s head for support, trying to steady herself and push Go Go further.

The sight of the object of her affection, plus her own fingering, was too much for Go Go and she started coming too. Go Go’s body tensed up writhed on the bed, her head still pinned under Cass’ crotch.

When Aunt Cass had calmed down enough she crawled down next Go Go and held her tightly in her arms. You could almost see little hearts in Cass’ eyes. Go Go lay there, enjoying the affection of the older woman holding her.

“That was wonderful Aunt Cass.” Go Go said, her usually stoicism temporarily replaced with a genuine overwhelming affection for Cass.

“I’m happy I was your first.” Aunt Cass replied. The two lay there for a while, staring at the ceiling.

“Could we do this again sometime?” Go Go asked.

“Oh sweetie, I think we’ll be doing this a lot more.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely spring day in San Fransokyo. The sky was blue, the temperature was warm, and people were outside enjoying the weather. Which was great for everyone else, but worrying for Go Go. She and Aunt Cass were in Aunt Cass’ room on the second floor of the Lucky Cat Café, and if anyone looked up they would see the courier and part time superhero getting fucked from behind by Aunt Cass and her big white strapon.

Go Go and Aunt Cass had been meeting like this for a couple of weeks. When the café was closed and Hiro was at school, Go Go would make her way over to the café where Aunt Cass would be waiting for her. It was an arrangement both women thoroughly enjoyed, Go Go got to be with the object of her longtime lust and Cass got to enjoy the flattering affection of someone much younger than her. It was really helping the stress of running a business and raising a teenager. Cass hadn’t gotten this much action since college, though sometimes she wished for a little more variety.

They had started off slow, but it didn’t take long for Cass to get caught up in the idea of doing more outrageous things to Go Go, and started raiding the sex shop downtown for toys that she now kept under her bed. Go Go, normally a woman who didn’t like to be told what to do, got an extra thrill at being under the submissive thrall of Aunt Cass.

Today Aunt Cass had told Go Go to bend over the table by the window with one leg propped up. Go Go had reluctantly obliged, worried about facing the street, but soon forgot her nervousness when Cass stretched her cunt wide with the huge plastic cock she had bought the previous day. Go Go had to gasp for air as Cass nearly split her in two. She was fucking Go Go so hard she was making the table scoot around.

“You enjoying my big cock there sweetie?” Aunt Cass playfully asked.

“Yes Aunt Cass, I love it!” Cass was leaning over Go Go, pinning her arms to the table as she slammed her hips into Go Go’s.

“I can see that,” Cass teased, “as can everyone down on the street. What would the neighbors say if they knew I had an adorable fuck toy like you at my disposal?”

“What, would your ‘stellar’ reputation be ruined?” Go Go had gotten comfortable around Aunt Cass enough that she could get the occasional snark in. Cass gave her a slap on the ass for her efforts and sped up her poundings.

“Ohhh ffffuck,” Go Go couldn’t maintain her composure against Cass stretching and releasing her cunt again and again, “you’re so fucking good Aunt Cass!” Pushing and pulling out of Go Go’s tight muscled pussy was a challenge for the baker, but it was a challenge she relished, watching the young girl squirm as she roughly shoved her fake dick inch by inch into her hole.

It didn’t take long for Cass to make Go Go cum. Go Go gave a low moan and shuddered as Cass finished her off with a few slow, hard thrusts. Cass stayed inside Go Go as she orgasmed, then slowly pulled out, letting Go Go collapse onto the ground. Cass sat on the edge of the bed to catch her breath and admire her handiwork still feebly clutching the table.

“Go Go,” Cass said, “be a dear and clean your cum off my cock for me.” Go Go, still tired from her orgasm, shuffled over to Cass and kneeled between the older woman’s legs. Without missing a beat Go Go took the top of strapon and started deepthroating it, managing to get almost half the cock in her mouth before coming up for air. One afternoon Cass had showed Go Go how to deepthroat on a double-ended dildo and Go Go had been quite good at it. While Go Go was busy fellating her Aunt Cass absentmindedly pushed Go Go’s errant hair strands, now coated in sweat, back into place. Then she leaned back on the bed, enjoying the peace of the afternoon.

Suddenly a sound came from Aunt Cass’ closet. It sounded like a coat falling off a hanger and a little jump.

“What was that?” Go Go asked, looking up from her work.

“One of my coats must have fallen down, Cass said nonchalantly, “why, afraid someone will walk in on us?” But Go Go had gone back to sucking to avoid the question.

Aunt Cass looked up from Go Go to pretend to stare at the door, but she was really looking at the closet out of the corner of her eye. She had said it was a coat, but she knew who it really was. What Aunt Cass hadn’t told Go Go was that her friend Honey Lemon had been watching them the entire time. Aunt Cass could see her through a crack in the closet door.

Before Go Go had shown up Cass had gotten a call from Hiro. He had left a blueprint at home and had asked Honey Lemon to pick it up before coming back to the lab since she was going by there anyway, unaware that Go Go would be there, and called Aunt Cass to ask if she would be around when Honey Lemon stopped by.

At first Cass was just going to hide Go Go as she handed off the blueprints, but then she got a wicked idea. Cass had seen Honey Lemon plenty of times when the team met at the café to hang out and plan. Go Go had been too busy eyeing Cass to notice Honey eyeing her, but Cass had seen them both. And she had this suspicion that under Honey’s cute exterior was a freak.

Cass had told Hiro to tell Honey that she might not be around and too just let herself in. Then when Go Go showed up Cass wasted no time keeping Go Go too busy and facing away from the door to see anything.

It was a gamble, but it worked. Honey Lemon let herself in, went up the stairs, and heard the noises coming from Aunt Cass’ room. Cass did not see it, but Honey must have snuck into the closet to get a better look. Cass decided to put the next part of her plan into action.

“Go Go sweetie, could you go into the kitchen and get me a glass of water?” Go Go rolled her eyes and got up to go to the kitchen. Cass could tell Go Go felt uncomfortable walking around the house in the buff, which made it all the more fun to watch her do it.

As Go Go went to the kitchen Cass took off her strapon and put it in the box under her bed. Then she walked next to the closet, being careful not to acknowledge Honey’s presence, and watched Go Go get a glass of water for her. She thought she heard nervous shuffling as Honey tried to shrink back into the closet.

“Here.” Go Go handed the glass to Cass and watched her drink it, slightly annoyed.

“Thanks,” Cass said once she finished, “you deserve a reward for that.” Cass pulled Go Go in close and started making out with her; Go Go reciprocated enthusiastically. She needed to get Go Go’s motor running quickly, luckily that was never difficult for Cass. Cass started rubbing Go Go’s pussy gently, eliciting a gentle moan from Go Go. Cass tried to angle them so Honey could get an eyeful of the duo. Cass was nervous, but decided it was time to enact the last part of her plan. She broke away from Go Go while still rubbing her.

“Go Go, I was wondering if you would be willing to try something different today.”

“Hmmmm, what did you have in mind?” Go Go was enjoying herself too much to be suspicious.

“Well,” it was now or never, “I thought we could…” Cass threw open the closet door and pulled Honey Lemon out, “add another person!”

“Wha-Honey!?” Go Go snapped out of her reverie at the sight of the disheveled friend.

Honey was a mess. She had worn her yellow dress and tights outfits without the jacket. Her tights and panties were down around her shoes, her skirt was hiked up around her stomach, and her glasses were slightly askew. Before Cass had grabbed her Honey had one hand up her dress and the other rubbing her clit.

“What are you doing here!?” Go Go yelled.

“Go Go!” Honey fixed her glasses like that was the main problem, “I was in the neighborhood and I was picking something up for Hiro but I heard a noise and saw you two and thought ‘Man that’s really hot’ and um…”

“Seems our spy here was getting off on watching us screw.” Cass walked behind Honey, put her hands under Honey’s shirt and started playing with her nipples. “It feels like she really enjoyed looking at you, Go Go.”

Go Go was surprised. “Really?” she asked.

“Be honest.” Cass told Honey, pulling her nipples to emphasize the order.

“Yes I admit it!” Honey said, “You’re so sexy Go Go and seeing getting fucked by Miss Hamada (who is really good at this) was too much and I couldn’t help myself.” Honey looked more excited by the situation than embarrassed, she was smiling and not trying to cover herself at all.

“I think Go Go, that we should show Honey a really a good time,” said Cass, “since she’s already so eager.”

Go Go wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. She’d be lying if she said she had never thought of Honey in that way. She was cute in her nerdy giraffe way, and in the summer Honey would wear outfits that showed off her lovely legs. Honey was one of her friends though, but maybe that would make it more fun. Go Go was still really horny thanks to Cass, and the sight of her friend and Cass together overwrote any doubts Go Go had in her mind. Go Go put on one of her smirks and started tracing her finger around Honey’s navel.

“Okay Honey, if you really want to, I guess we can make you cum your brains out.” Go Go said.

“Awesome!” Honey wasn’t not a master of dirty talk.

“Woo-hoo, orgy time!” Aunt Cass wasn’t perfect either. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Honey put her arms back so Aunt Cass could pull her skirt over her head while Go Go held onto pants and panties so she could step out of them, leaving Honey in her shoes and glasses. Looking at Honey’s long slender body, Go Go was glad she went along with this. Go Go pulled Honey’s head down to kiss her. The kiss went on for a while until Honey shot up with a squeal. Cass had stuck a finger up Honey’s pussy from behind and was twirling it around.

“I’m feeling left out,” Cass said, “let’s take this party over to the bed.” Cass and Go Go led the near naked Honey over to the bed and gently laid her down on it. Go Go climbed onto the bed alongside Honey and started Frenching her and playing with her small chest. Cass crouched between Honey’s legs hanging over the side of the bed, getting a good look at Honey’s dripping cunt, topped with a little curly mound of blonde pubic hair.

Cass spread Honey’s pussy lips wide, getting a good look at the girl and stuck her tongue deep into Honey’s cunt. Cass pulled Honey by her legs towards her and moved her tongue around her vaginal walls while Go Go moved down from Honey’s mouth to suck on her nipples.

“Fucking wow,” Honey exclaimed, “I’ve been around but you two are experts, you should do this all the time I love it! I could just lie here all day with Miss Hamada up my snatch and you Go Go and your sexy ass. This is too perfect.”

“We live only for pleasure,” Go Go said dryly, “isn’t that right Aunt Cass?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Cass replied, her tongue still deep in Honey.

“I notice you call her Aunt Cass too. Is that a thing between you two, some sort of authority play?”

“Sure is,” Cass said, pulling her tongue out of Go Go and licking the pre-cum off her face. Go Go blushed at the statement. “Honey, how flexible are you?”

“I’m very flexible,” Honey replied, “I do yoga and meditate every morning. Why?”

“Because,” Aunt Cass grabbed Honey’s ankles, lifted them over the bed and Honey, making Honey’s ass stick straight up and giving her a view of her own cunt, “I wanted a better view. Would you mind grabbing these?” Completely unfazed, Honey hooked her arms around her knees, her usual toothy grin growing wider as Cass started licking the edge of her pussy.

“I’m impressed Honey.” Go Go said, still fondling one of Honey’s tits.

“I’ve never been fucked like this before Go Go,” Honey responded “Miss Hamada is amazing-AAH!” Go Go felt a little incensed by the comment, like she was being left out, and tried to rectify the situation. At first she thought of crouching over Honey but that sounded too unwieldy. Instead she settled for coming in around Honey’s side. Steadying herself on Honey’s legs Go Go leaned forward and started gently nibbling on Honey’s clit. Honey gasped and arched her head back at the feeling of being double-teamed.

“Go Go you’re really fucking good at that. We should have fucked years ago! Keep biting my clit like that girl!” Encouraged by her friend Go Go gently held Honey’s clit in her teeth for a second, then put her finger on Honey’s clit and started licking the top half of Honey’s pussy. Aunt Cass was frigging herself while she tongued Honey’s pussy too, but then decided to try something different. She ran her tongue across Honey’s taint and start circling Honey’s asshole, then started tongue fucking her asshole directly.

Honey laughed. “You two are insane! That feels so weird Miss Hamada, keep going!” Go Go stuck two of her fingers in Honey’s pussy while licking her clit again. Aunt Cass wetted one of her fingers and stuck it in Honey’s asshole, gently stretching her o-ring.

“You know Honey,” Aunt Cass said while stretching Honey out, “there’s something I’ve been wanting to try out for a while now, and I was wondering if you would be our guinea pig.”

“Oooh, what were you thinking?” Honey asked. Cass pulled her box from under the bed and rummaged around in it.

“I wanted to try these on you!” Cass held up a string of jet black anal beads about 3cm in diameter from her toy box.

Go Go smiled. “Good idea, Aunt Cass.”

“Looks fun. I’ve never had a toy that big up my ass before.” Honey said.

“Good.” Cass sucked on one of the balls at the end of the string and rubbed it against Honey’s ass.

“You ready, Honey?” Go Go asked. Honey nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, go for it!” Cass smiled and put the ball up against Honey’s asshole. With her index finger Cass pushed the ball into her ass, forcing her asshole to accept the ball, slowly, swallowing it and shrinking down around the string. Go Go watched, fascinated at her friend’s ass getting violated like that. Honey gave a sharp cry as the ball stretched her asshole open, but as Go Go saw she was smiling the entire time.

“You did good Honey.” Go Go said, gently stroking Honey’s forehead.

“I bet your slutty asshole can fit far more in there.” Cass said, rubbing the next bead against her ass.

“Go for it, fill my ass up!” Cass obliged. Over the next couple of minutes Cass pushed the beads in one by one, feeling less and less resistance as Honey’s ass got use to the invasion. Honey shrieked each time, moving around and enjoying the feeling of the balls crammed up her butt. Go Go started rubbing Honey’s clit again, enjoying adding to her friend’s pleasure and fascinated by her friend’s pliability, until Honey had five of the six beads in her ass.

“Oh, guys, I’m about to cum!” Honey yelled, “Keep fucking me like that! I’m almost there, make me cum please!” Go Go sped up her fingering while Aunt Cass pushed the final bead in, making Honey finally cum.

Go Go held Honey’s legs in place and buried her face in Honey’s snatch as Honey came, then let them swing back onto the bedside. Go Go watched her friend cum while Cass continued to rub Honey’s clit, drawing out the experience.

“See now,” Aunt Cass teased, “wasn’t that better than by yourself in the closet?” Honey smiled and nodded. Go Go and Cass watched their new fuck buddy recover, splayed out on the bed, a disheveled mess gasping for air.

Sometime later Honey had gotten dressed, found Hiro’s blueprints, and was ready to leave. Go Go and Aunt Cass had escorted her down to the front door.

“Ladies that was fun.” Honey said.

“We should do it again sometime.” Go Go replied. Honey turned around and gave Go Go a long deep kiss.

“I would really like that, Go Go.” Honey said without her usual hyperactivity. Opening the front door Honey stepped out waved good bye. “See you later!”

“Bye,” Cass said, then remembered, “Hey, I didn’t get my beads back.”

Honey turned around, winked at the two women in the door, and sauntered down the street, the very image of femininity. Go Go closed the door.

“She is so into you, girl.” Cass said, turning to Go Go.

“As if.” Go Go replied. Cass snorted and grabbed Go Go’s hand.

“Come on,” Cass said leading the teenager back upstairs, “I still need to cum and then teach you how to read people.”

THE END


End file.
